Of Stars and Fireflys
by Sunadokei
Summary: One night the fireflys were dancing as the stars gleamed brightly. An orange planet watched above the heavens as the crickets sang their beautiful lullaby. Then there are two monkeys experience this magic like no other... SprxNova R


**Ya know, SprxNova coupling stories are just flying by right now. So I made one too! Enjoy! (i do not own SRMTHG, and i'm sure i own me)**

_**Of Stars and Fireflys**_

It was around 9:00 pm when Nova went out for a walk. She had come to appreciate and take in the real beauty of Shuggazoom. But what was on her mind was not that, it was a certain red monkey. She walked into the park, gazing at the twinkling stars above as she laid sown on the ground and stared at the stars, thinking they could answer her troubles.

The crickets seemed to calm her as she gazed up into the sky. And no matter what she saw up there, it always lead to our red monkey again. Nova sighed as she thought about him. How he flirted with her occasionally, she had come to think of it as just for fun. But now she was wondering if it meant something else.

She concentrated at the stars again. As she connected them all she could think of was Sprx, Sprx, Sprx. Pretty soon her connections made a picture of his face. She tossed that thought away as she began to sit up.

She took in the beauty of Shuggazoom's two moons, shining down on her, encouraging her in her time of need. She smiled. She had always wanted to see what it was like on the moons. She had always wanted to visit, but was always too busy or ignorant. He tail swished left and right as her thoughts went back to Sprx again.

Why was he on her mind? She sighed again as she looked up at the sky. She saw the next planet over this time, it's warm, orange gaze shining brightly at her.

_Orange..._

Red and yellow together made orange. She wondered if that's why she was thinking about him, maybe she was... Nah, she could never be. She was strong, a warrior, Sprx was just her friend... Right? She sighed as she stood up once more, and started her trek again. This time she was going to the old soccer field. As she walked she saw the many neon lights and a person or two. Then she ot to ther field.

Oh how marvelous it was to her! It's grass was as greener than green, the crickets chirped in harmony as the fireflys seemed to dance around her. She perked up and headed towards the stands to watch their preformence. What she didn't know was that she was not alone...

-----

Sprx was sitting on the far end of the stands, thinking about one person. Nova. He always flirted with her, thinking she'll get the message. But she didn't get it. He loved her with all of his heart. He sighed as he continued to watch the red and blue fireflys dance with rhythem. He smiled. She would've loved this. And as if on cue, there she was, walking towards the stands.

He grinned. This spot would be perfect... She didn't notice him. She looked troubled as if thinking about somebody. But what Sprx didn't know was that she was thinking of _him_.

A firefly landed on his tail.

"Hello little guy," said Sprx to the little bug. The firefly seemed to blink in response. He sighed and looked up at the sky, and saw that same orange planet was looking at. He smiled and made a wish. That someday, he and his love would be together, hand in hand, lip to lip. He sighed. He knew that would never happen. He gazed up at the stars in the sky as he connected the dots. But all he saw was her face.

Tonight will be the night, he thought. He started to approach Nova...

-----

Nova was watching the fireflys, who seemed to be dancing in rhythem to the crickets. She could've sworn they made a formation of a heart, but she concluded to herself that she was just seeing things. That is, until a familiar erd monkey came walking towards her. She didn't know he was here... But that didn't matter as he approached.

She started to panic, what should she say? What should she do? She decided to just sit there and act as if nothing was happening without a care in the world. I mean, how could she say to his face that she was thinking about him? He'd probably turn her down, she thought. She frowned slightly, but regained her composure as he got closer to her.

"Hey Nova,"

"Hey Sprx, didn't know you were here,"

"Weird isn't it?"

"Yeah, sure..."

"Mind if I sit here?" Nova felt as though she was an errupting volcano, but Sprx didn't see that. Thank. Shuggazoom. She thought. I continued staring at the fireflys, like Sprx wasn't next to me. I tried to convince myself this was all a dream, but I couldn't wake up...

-----

I stared at the fireflys, but in reality I was staring at Nova. I couldn't help but notice how her fur seemed to be glowing as radiant as one of the stars above. I blushed at my own comment and stared at the night's sky in wonder. I sighed. But then I noticed something in the stars I haven't seen before. A... Heart? Weird. The weirder thing is that it was right above our heads. Then right in the middle of that heart I saw that same orange planet. I was glowing more radiantly than ever! I wondered if me and Nova were both here for a reason... I looked at the firefly resting on my finger. It was like he was trying to tell me something I just know it... Then I noticed her in the corner of my eyes.

Was Nova _really _staring at me? I pretended not to notice as I continued to gaze at the stars...

-----

I was staring at Sparky, for some odd reason. He was hard not to stare at. His brilliant red fur, his midnight eyes that shined like the stars... Woah, Nova. This is Sprx here. Not some other guy. Besides, telling him that would ruin our friend ship... Right?

I lowered his head and sighed. I quickly looked back to the fireflies, not noticing he was staring at me. The fireflys flew up into the night sky, perfectly aligning as a...heart? It was circling the orangeplanet I was looking at earlier... It couldn't mean that, could it? I looked down at Sprx, finally realizing he was staring at me...

-----

Busted... Nova caught me staring at her. Bad thing. Veeeery bad thing. Must cover it up...

"So, what's up?" well that cover up just stinks...

"Nothing... Nothing at all..." she sounded nervous. Why was she so nervous? I gulped.

"Sooo... Strange fireflies are these days huh?"

"Yeah... Strange..."

-----

I couldn't help but notice that Sprx was slowly making his was closer to me...

"So, nothing's on your mind?"

"No, no, nothing! I swear!" I started to get even more nervous. Did he find out? I hope not...

-----

I kept edging towrds her, making up these sentences to cover it up.

"Oh really?" I started to make her nervous. Maybe I can crack her secret out...

"Really, now, I'm just going to get to bed now bye," she started to get up until I pulled her back down.

"No, stay," she sat down again, really nervous, I could practically feel her shaking.

-----

I was soooo nervous. He was trying to crack me, I just know it! I just wanted to run from this situation...

What am I saying? I'm strong, a warrior that never backs out of anything, even if it has to be love! Wait, _love_? That's it! I'm in love with Sparky! Oh the irony of that. I'm going to tell him, even if it be the end of me... I gulped.

This was going to be harder than trying to explain to Otto why birds fly...

-----

I noticed some of Nova's relief was starting to wear off. Good. I prepared myself for what was expected, the shower of tears in the end...

"Hey Nova?"

"Yeah Sparky?"

"There's been something I've been meaning to tell you..."

"Yeah? Well spill it now Sprx,"

"Well, I, uh. How am I supposed to say this but, I uhh..." I started to panic.

-----

I felt my heart skip a leap as he mumbled the random words. Was he really going to say it? Wait, I'm braver than Sprx, I should be too! Or I could be even braver than he or me have ever been before. I started to blush alot more than I expected when I started to wrap my tail around his. I can't beleive I'm doing this...

-----

I felt her tail creep around mine as I blushed out of control. She wasn't doing that, not even in my dreams could she do that! This sure helped me boost my ego a little more though.

"Um, Nova, what I've been trying to say is that I...I, well, sorta like you...alot and I uhm..."

-----

That was all I needed to hear. I swear my heart plunged into my stomach for a dive. I hushed him as I stared into his eyes for what seemed to be forever...

-----

I was staring into Nova's brilliant pink eyes. The just absorbed my soul into them, they did. I didn't even notice we were ever so slowly getting closer to each other's faces... That is until we got so close the next thing I knew I was breathing in her soft strawberry scent and tasting her sweet, sweet lips...

-----

Oh. My. Gosh. I was kissing Sprx of all people! But ya know, I pretty much liked it... Alot. I started to deepen the kiss. Hey, I'm an explorer of sorts, hehe. I breathed in Sprx's scent and take in his love. Slowly I felt him wrap his arms around my waist as I rested mine against his neck. Our tails wrapped around each other as it formed a heart.

-----

I slowly broke up the kiss for air as I stared into Nova's eyes. They were different. They were full of love and compassion and were gleaming with joy.

"Nova, about what I was saying earlier, I well, love you," there, I said it.

"I know..."

-----

We pulled each other into a kiss once more, absorbing the others warmth and love. I wished this would never end. The fireflies seemed to shine even more brightly than before as they dance around us. Above us the orange planet seemed to shine so bright it was like magic. We spent the whole night there until we finally decided to sneak back into the robot...

**Reveiw please!**


End file.
